twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheWolfPacksBitch
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Ilovestephaniemeyer page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 19:54, August 22, 2011 Ahaha, Kristen's so funny when what she's trying to say comes out wrong! I am sooo gonna live by this piece of golden piece of advice. Thanks, Kristen! TeamTaycob 13:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|400px|Kristen Stewart: Healthily f**king everyone, one day at a time. My Chemical Romance Really? That's awesome! What's your favourite song?Teamemmet 22:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey i just wanted to say that i was looking at some of the things u commented on, on some of the twilight fan pages and i would just like to say thanks for telling the people who say dumb things on there to smarten up i was really happy to see that someone sticks up for the rude comments made :) brightened my day! Stephenie Meyers Rocks!!! :P shell bell 03:21, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Tinsel's totally amazing song Wow, that was an amazing song! Thanks for letting me know. I'm so glad it's on iTunes. Tinsel is so amazing, both as an actress and singer. Go Team Tinsel! CHRISTMAS PRESENT So it's Christmas Eve officially now. I made you this and I hope you like it. You have to admit, Alex Meraz never has a bad angle! Merry Chirstmas!<3 --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 00:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Raining Men! HALLELUJAH! I know you'll love this but hae it too at the same time because it's a wolf pack spoof.I felt the same too.But you can't ignore the fact that it's funny.You must have seen the movie "Vampires Suck".It's from that movie! Sorry if you didn't liked it. TeamJakeward1402 10:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Eclipse quotes That was a selfstyled Harry Potter fan (no sin in that) who removed them (terrible sin), and me undoing his change (mortally dangerous sin!). MinorStoop 19:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much for the birthday wish. That has to be one of the most wonderful things anyone has ever said to me. It means a lot to me. :) It was a nice 20th B-Day also. The Broncos even beat the Steelers. :D Happy Doritos Day! So technically, it's not Doritos Day yet here, but it is for you! Ahh, I love Paul. I should read that scene in Breaking Dawn and also demand Doritos from my school's student store tomorrow. In fact, I think I will! Also, Alex Meraz (squeal!!) is turning...I-don't-know-how-old! I still find it hard to believe that he's MARRIED and HAS A KID, but whatever. Have a great Doritos Day! With a love for Paul, Doritos, Jacob's couch, Jacob's TV, etc..., TeamTaycob 02:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Signature Sure I can make you one like mine. I'm about to go and grab lunch otherwise I would do it now -- shouldn't take long to make it. I do need to what you want your signature to link too: either your talk page or user page. Just let me know and I will have it to you this afternoon. LuckyTimothy 17:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : No problem. I will probably message you with some previews to see if the color is to your liking. LuckyTimothy 17:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Tell me if this shade of green is to your liking: :: ILSM :: LuckyTimothy 21:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: You're welcome. Simply copy and paste the code into signature box under preferences and you will have your signature. Cheers. LuckyTimothy 21:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Lol, no problem. Simply copy an paste this into the signature box and make sure the box below it checked where it says "wiki markup" or something: :: ILSM Let me know if you have problems. LuckyTimothy 17:41, January 16, 2012 (UTC) : Testing my signature....sozz :: : :: Hey. :: ILSM 18:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Tinsel Korey Hi. As a fellow fan of Tinsel Korey, I wanted to say I just added a ton of a-maz-ing new photos of her in her gallery. I wanted to be sute you see them. I think they are some of my favorite photos of her. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 01:39, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Carlie Carlily Carlington It feels like it's been a thousand years (hehe, I still dislike that song) since I've talked to you! Don't tell me you've fallen off the face of the earth - you haven't met the wolfpack actors yet. ;) So, uh, what's up? TeamTaycob 03:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Well, not much has happened in the real world. I got in trouble and now have a crapload of chores (fml). On the Wiki I'm just getting used to by newborn admin powers. ^.^ : TeamTaycob 23:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Pics on a page. ILSM, just a suggestion, but, when adding pictures or links to a page, you may want to work in source mode instead of visual mode. It's not difficult, and it helps a lot in positioning links and pictures _around_ the text instead _in the middle_ of it. Many thanks! MinorStoop 18:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :You're always welcome. :) MinorStoop 23:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you,thank you,thank you so much! Thank you very much for the b'day wishes.I LOVED The video.I seriously did.Love you so so much!You made my day and my bad mood vanished when I saw your message.Thanks once again,nerd buddy!You will turn 14 in 2 months time,don't worry about it.And "Age is just a number,baby"!Btw,your avatar of Chaske simply rocks! TeamJakeward1402 10:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) No problems! I was not it ina bad mood on my birthday but a day after.That b**ch,my maths teacher thinks she is the most important person in the world and what not.She scolded me and then apologized and I was like "WTF!".She deducted my marks from the final assessment and I worked so HARD to get them.I even go to maths tutions.And then she apologized like nothing happened.Argh! I hate her! Damn that b**ch.I don't wanna talk about her.And yeah,you are the coolest babe.Never forget that.And in May,you'll join the gang.So no worries! Love you loads too! P.S.-I just realized that we have NEVER chatted live.Never.What the hell?? TeamJakeward1402 05:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) True that sista! She actually is a bitch.Damn her! She doesn't stop.Full of attitude and she is about 18 and she flirts with the boys of my class who are like 10 years or more younger than her.There is a cute boy in my school who is in 11 grade and is the carbon copy Daniel Radcliffe.She even flirts with him ven though she knows he has a girlfriend and the whole senior block knows about it.That teacher is CRAZY!You are damn right.She said that she knew I was a good student and didn't expect me to do something like this.She knew I was good so why the hell did she scold me???Stupid git.And we HAVE to chat once.At least once.Tell me when you are free and I'll be on. Btw,my sista-friend,Lisa is coming today from Norway with her boyfriend and they are going to stay in the same room! TeamJakeward1402 10:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) hi u r a good friend hello55522 18:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You are IMENSE I think you are awesome and your cool as you like the wolfpack aswell!!! please reply I love Jacob x 21:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Infobox. Just so you know - the infobox on your page was slightly off kilter, and took the liberty to fix it. MinorStoop 17:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :You're very welcome. MinorStoop 18:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC) hey,i just thought i should show you this picture BECAUSE IT'S COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!! i don't know if you already saw it but..... teamtwigirl 14:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry 'bout your comment stuff... Those t-shirts, though. OH. MY. LAHOTE. They're...they're just flawless. Me gusta forever. And you didn't message up my talk page, Carlie, lmao. "Once you go pack you never go back." Love it!! TeamTaycob 13:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) hey,i got a new signature! teamtwigirl 14:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) You messaged so I thought of messaging back instead of commenting.Lol.Copy cat me! First of all,OMG! You are such a typo,Cal!(Can I call you Cal)Normally,I don't notice anything.But I swear,it looks like you purposely do it.No offence bebes!And I saw the links! And like Dee said "OH MY LAHOTE!" They are so damn awesome!My weekend was plain boring with a capital B.I had to attend a wedding and it was the first time I got bored in a wedding! Can you believe it?ANd OMFG! I started school! And my class incharge is the most strict sir here in ninth grade.I so fucking hate him!And the first day,he ticked me off 'cos I was biting my nails!Like what the fuck!?!Any,I will watch THG tomorrow.FINALLY!My mom was putting it off so long and she has agreed for tomorrow.I can't blame her 'cos she was so busy the past week with her job!And I got BD on the computer and I am watching the wolf pack scenes again and again and again! And the honeymoon too.I can't ignore my dirty mind you see!Lol TeamJakeward1402 15:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to hate Kiowa Gordon until November 22, 2013, k? He pulled the dumbest April Fools prank ever. HE DIDN'T EVEN PULL IT ON THE FIRST OF APRIL. Damn him. I actually liked Finnick for a whole two hours. Dammit. TeamTaycob 18:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Signature Go to edit mode and copy and paste the code if you like the signature. TheWolfPacksBitch ~~Taycob Try the code now. And you're not a snob. :) Your signature and all that stuff. Don't worry, I will. And I love your siggy. LavendaBrunette 13:09, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Because I love saying variations of your name.... Carlie Carlily Carlington, you had better have a bomb (that means good :P) time in Ireland. You won't be here for a whole five days. :O I just may not survive. The Werepire Tributes Force Three will be temporarily disbanded. *sniffle* But I'll miss you and know you're having a blast (and probably hooking a cute Irish boy, you femme fatale) in yours and Kelly's homeland. Damn, things are probably going to be a bit quieter on the pack pages for a while. I'll try to fangirl over the Quileutes to fill the temporary emptiness. This is a very random and unorganized message, but I am a very random and unorganized person. My point is: have a fucking blast, because (and I know you hate this phrase) yolo. No, this is better: yogtgtiapmhibo. You only get to go to Ireland and possibly meet hot Irish boys once. I'm so clever, right? Right. My unborn dark passenger and I will miss you. ;) So, bitch, have a good time. And if you wanna message someone, I'm right here. You know I have nothing to do with my life. With so much fucking love for my pack sister, Dee. P.S. - If you see any pack actors, squeeze their asses and tweet that shit. Yolo, babes. : Awww, fuck, I'm gonna get emotional now because your message is so much better than mine. Well, anyway, have an awesome time, home skillet. : ~~Dee Awwwn. Awww lordy, that made me smile so much. Eilrac and Inafets will always be together, trust me. Have fun in Ireland! lavendabrunette 21:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Eww, it's you. Just kidding, bitch. ;) When I first saw the message's title, I was like, "OH HALE NAAAW". But, of course, you didn't mean it. :3 I'll read the chapter asap! TeamTaycob 22:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, so I read the chapter. WHY. IS BRANDON. SUCH. A WHORE. TeamTaycob 23:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Weddings and your poem Aww, thank you Carlie! That poem is really sweet and awesome; I love it! It made me crack up, especially at the end lol. Nathan and I are both very excited (and nervous) about tomorrow, as you can imagine. I love you too, Carlie; I love you to hooker pieces!!! :) Savannah Pierce 23:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Chat Ah, It's okay. --Bellscullen I love your long-ass messages of strangeness and endearment. But this had me thinking: I had school today...and it wasn't bad D: God I never thought I'd say the day. Bet you can't guess what it is in....wait for it...15/14 days :3 Ahahahaha ;) You're not pregnant, are you? o_o Anyway, the name thing hasn't had me a bit down; I may start ripping out my hair. And it's not just the names. It's pretty much everything. And there is NO WAY IN HELL that I will change my username; I was here first, and I have no other ideas, anyway. I'm just pissed, and I really shouldn't be. Dammit, now I can't think. I'm about to break down, Carlie. My Wiki account may have to be shut down. But your message was awesome. Love you, (your one and only) TeamTaycob 23:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I think I may start crying. I had this AMAZING dream last night. (No, it wasn't like Bella's whore dream in BD-1.) But then I woke up and realized that nothing in my dream really happened in real life. I feel like shit now. TeamTaycob 13:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Brb, gonna die because I'm such a horrible person. I CANNOT BELIEVE I FORGOT. :O CRAP CRAP CRAP I AM SO BAD. BUT YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER MY LAST BIRTHDAY, SOOOO. ;D TeamTaycob 22:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I know you don't like Jella, but... I need you to read this fanfic. I know I've been whoring myself for reviews, but this is the best one I've written so far (I think), and I need my besties to read and review it. I could never exclude you. :3 Good luck reading, Carlie Carlily Carlington. You won't hate it, I promise. And to be quite fricking honest, I nearly made myself cry. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8036195/1/Youth_Knows_No_Pain TeamTaycob 03:55, April 19, 2012 (UTC) s'up? hey,carlie.whats up? Damn gotta go see ya. GetUsedToItGirl 15:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Guuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl Thanks for reading and reviewing the fic! AND TOMORROW IS FRIDAY WOOOT LET'S PARTY HARD. Loaf you! TeamTaycob 23:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Fugly sobbing (although it's almost Friday)... Will you ever update your damn fanfic, Carlie? I looooves it. So, because you haven't yet (and because I feel like it), I'm blasting Lana Del Rey. SUE ME, lol. (Sue Clearwater :-P) LDR's "National Anthem" is the shit. xD Wish me lucky on a crappy math test I have tomorrow. I'm gonna need it. If I don't get my grade back up to at least a B pretty damn soon, then I'll lose violin lessons and THAT CANNOT HAPPEN. I will die if that happens. Violin is my life. If that's taken away, I'll shoot myself in the foot. Just sayin'. Wish as much luck as you have in your body, Carlie. I NEED THAT SHIT (too lazy to censor it). Holy fuck, I think i just heard thunder. O_o TeamTaycob 03:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) : I know, losing violin lessons is really fucking bad. I HAVE A SOLO ON THE 5TH OF MAY. *Help!* TeamTaycob 17:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Did I mention that there's a typo in the title of your fanfic? :-P Hehe, I'm trolling. The word "remember" has two Ms, not one. Speaking of Remeber, life's shit for a teen, are you EVER going to update that bitch? I miss it so dearly. Btw, chapter three of Blur (you know, the fic with a Carlie and a Kelly and soon a Lucy...) is almost complete! And, uh, lots happens with your character in the future. I've told Kelly, and she can't tell you. Don't bug her. I wanna get it done before Thursday, because I'm going on a trip from Thursday afternoon to Saturday evening. So, I'll be gone for a little bit. Keep everyone in our little circle of friends (including you!) strong though Kelly and Sav won't need it, make sure Dorothy doesn't make the chat a warzone (like she ever would :P love that girl to death), and have fun. But don't miss me too much. I'll be back Saturday night quicker than you can name all the members of the wolf pack. Love ya, Carlie. Stay fabulous and bitchin', TeamTaycob 03:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC) YOUR BIRTHDAY IS IN THREE DAYS. :O I'M FINALLY BACK! I know, it's time for you to continue to love me and shit. I really don't know what to say right now. I just have to get back to a gazillion messages since I've been gone. Tell my your birthday plans! TeamTaycob 01:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, 90210 sucks... My trip was awesome!! And it sucked in some parts, because half of the girls in our dorm are dumb-asses in which my friends and I call the Plastics. Other than that, my shoulders are sore as fuck and I have a solo on May 5th and I'm gonna scream because that damn Vivaldi piece KILLS ME. I may have to cut parts out. And it's already Sunday!! D: Gaah. Btw, I want that chapter of Blur reviewed. TeamTaycob 14:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! My Carlie's birthday with like thirty eight future husbands. (Listening to four of them, My Chemcial Romance at the moment). So I made you this on Polyvore; I hope you like it babe! We've been friends for ages on this and we have our different obsessions but we're alot the same in many different ways. You're one of my wifeys on this and you're cheating on me with like... well the whole wolf pack apart from Jake. That's okay because I'm with Aston, Zayn and Jay. Although we cheat, we have permission but we happiest together, right? Carlie? CARLIE?! GET YOUR LIPS OFF PAUL'S SO YOU CAN ANSWER MY F*CKING QUESTION! Haha lol xD We're both crazy but that's ok, who the hell cares? You amazing fanfic writer, I honestly fangirl every damn time you update. So I'm wishing you a very happy birthday, I hope you get everything you wanted and I hope you like the present I made you! Always and forever loving you because you are a sexy goddess that is irresistible who bought a torture tower and employed me to help you torture Justin Bieber, Cher Lloyd etc. their names aren't that important! Lucy xxxx Miss Carlie Carlily Carlington Spencer Gordon Meraz Pelletier Stewart Jones Korey.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRL!! Holy fucking cheese, I cannot believe you are already this old, you old lady! ;D Just kidding! You're just young, beautiful, smart, and ready to take on the world, one fangirly ass-slapping adventure at a time. I really don't know what to say, but I have something: I knew you were awesome when we went chat-hopping last summer with Sophie. That was the shit. And then, voila! Our friendship was born. We've known each other for like nine months now. It feels like a lifetime! Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, happy fucking birthday, Carlie. Your day is gonan kick ass, I promise. Btw, WE MUST VIDEO CHAT SOME DAY. Alsoooo, I'm gonna play the happy birthday on the violin for you. Okay, now I really don't know what to say, or else it will come out like "NALKSJFAKFJACFJ I LOVE YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU WHORE JAL;FSKJAKL;FJ;AKLFSJ". Soooooooooo, I wrote you a couple of little songs: AWESOME SONG #1 (to the tune of the Dreidle song) Carlie Carlie Carlie She loves some wolf pack ass Carlie Carlie Carlie She doesn't smoke the grass Carlie Carlie Carlie She says that she's so fit Carlie Carlie Carlie Her phrases are a hit AWESOME SONG #2 (to the tune of the Llama Llama Duck song) Here's a Carlie, there's a Carlie, and another brunette Carlie Funny Carlie, weirdo Carlie Carlie Carlie wolf Carlie Carlie Alex Carlie Bronson Tinsel buttercream Carlie Carlie Carlie wolfpack Carlie Carlie Carlie wolf I was once so normal Then Carlie came But I never saw that way The Bella kissed the Jake I was just a teenage girl But this is a tale And now listen, birthday girl And don't be a fail Did you ever see a Carlie? Kiss a Carlie on the Carlie Carlie's Carlie Taste of Carlie (wtf) Carlie Carlie wolf Half a Carlie Twice the Carlie Not a Carlie Blackwater, Carlie Carlie on the beach alarms a Carlie Carlie wolf Is this all okay now? Edturd is so old New Moon's the best Twilight book Tan and shirtless yumz Now my song just has to end I am out of luck Anyone who's rude today will be getting fucked (and not in a good way) ... Hope you enjoyed those, Carlie!! I know, they were lame, but they're lame out of love. :3 Looooooooooooooooooooooooove you, Carlie! Have a fucking awesome day, kiss a fucking awesome guy (because yolo, bitch), and be the fucking awesome person you already are. It's not even the 1st of May here yet, lmao. I just wanted to say happy birthday already. Love you to so much fucking pieces, mah pack sister, TeamTaycob 03:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Dude...Happy Birthday! It has been a long time since we last talked, but I didn't forget it is your Birthday today! So, Happy Birthday! May all your dreams and wishes come true! Here is a little present for you, bro.:Your wolfpack boys and your Wiki girls wish you Happy B-day!Hope you liked it! Have an awesome day! Nike's Girl 09:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It's yo birthday, girl! Ohmygoodness it's your birthday Carlie! You're finally 14. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLIE! I really don't know what to say. You're just an awesome, crazy, cool and funny person. I'm happy to call you my friend. We've had some awesome times chatting and going chat-hopping with you is just so fun. Hope you have an awesome day. With love, DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 15:49, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Guess whaaaaat?! Chapters four and five of Blur are up! Check 'em out here and here. I know, I'm being a review whore. Just read and review 'em. Chapter five is good, I promise, lol. Btw, how was your birthday? Did you kiss a fit (hehe, "fit") guy? Did you have a blast? TeamTaycob 04:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ALL CAPITALS, WOOOOOT. YOU BUSY BITCH. ;D HOPE YOU'RE HAVING FUN! AND BOYS ARE INVOLVED?! GET YOU SOME OF THAT!! TeamTaycob 21:54, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Gaaaaah. *sigh* Get in the chat. Communicating by messages like this will end up killing me. I have advice - and questions. TeamTaycob 22:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC)